This invention relates to a reactor for decomposing ozone contained in a fluid such as a waste water or a waste gas. The invention further relates to a method of the regeneration of such a reactor.
There has been proposed various methods of decomposing noxious ozone contained in the air, for example, an adsorption method wherein porous material is used such as activated carbon or zeolite, or an oxidative decomposition method wherein a catalyst is used such as MnO.sub.2.
However, the above known methods of decomposing ozone are not satisfactory ones. The adsorption method has a disadvantage in that an adsorbent must be regenerated frequently since it is limited in adsorption ability. Therefore, such method is laborious and costs a great deal. The oxidative decomposition method has no such disadvantages as above described, but the known catalysts have no sufficient decomposition activity of ozone, but also deteriorate in activity very soon when they are used under severe conditions, for example, when a gas which contains a high concentration of ozone is treated or a gas is treated with a high space velocity.
The invention has been accomplished to solve the problem involved in the prior art of ozone decomposition, and it is an object of the invention to provide a reactor which oxidatively decomposes ozone at a high rate even under severe conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of decomposing ozone using such a reactor.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a method of regenerating such a reactor.